Redemption
by IfOnlyTheyWereReal
Summary: Mission Oneshot. Gaara's team is partnered with Naruto's to escort the heir to a usurper clan return home and prevent her assassination. But the assassin is far more dangerous than any of them could have imagined. It's a fight between her and Gaara!


Title: Redemption

Summary:

Lord Masahiro has usurped the lordship of the Land of Lightening and has destroyed the majority of the fallen Takeshi Clan. The Takeshi Clan have revolted and caused years of civil war in the land. Fearing the assassination of his only heir, Lord Masahiro sends his daughter, Miyu, to the Sand Village where she is under the protection of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. When Lord Masahiro feels that the civil war is beginning to dwindle he calls his daughter to return to the Land of Lightening and hires Kakashi and his group of genin along with Gaara's team to escort her back in safety. But the greatest threat to Lord Masahiro and to Miyu is the sole remaining elite member of the Takeshi Clan, Kokoro Takeshi. Kokoro is a young jonin ninja who wishes to avenge the annihilation of her Clan and to bring the Takeshi Clan back to it's rightful place as lordship of the Land of Lightening. When Kokoro attacks the group just before they reach the Land of Lightening, she proves to be too much for the ninja and it is only Gaara that stands against her in the end.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tsunade read over the request in front of her and looked up at Shizune for confirmation only to see as disconcerted an expression as she had. Putting the request on her desk, Tsunade leaned back in her chair and tried to think things through. She didn't like the mission request, but the offer of payment was too great to refuse.

"What Lord Masahiro is offering would help in funding the reconstruction of the Village. Who will you assign the mission to?"

Tsunade knew that Shizune was right; she had to accept the mission for the betterment of the Leaf Village. The mission would be at least B-ranked and therefore she would have to choose the group carefully. She needed a strong team with a strong leader.

"The only team we have left in the village is Kakashi's."

Tsunade wasn't too pleased with sending in Kakashi's team, primarily because she would be sending Naruto Uzumaki. But there was no other choice. She hoped with Kakashi as team leader that he would keep things under control.

"Very well, send Izumo and Kotetsu to round up Kakashi and his team and bring them here."

Shizune nodded and then left immediately to see to it. Shizune didn't like the mission request of Lord Masahiro either since he was a usurper, but it was not their place to interfere in the politics of another land. Besides, they were only protecting the daughter of Lord Masahiro, which was understandable, the girl was an innocent in the dark dealings of the Masahiro Clan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gaara remained in the corner of the room watching the sandstorm outside pass by the window as he, Temari and Kankuro were given their orders from the message sent by Lord Masahiro in regards to his daughter. Miyu had been afraid of the Sand Village at first but after the first few assassination attempts she made it a habit of remaining close to Gaara since his sand constantly rose up in an impenetrable defence.

"You will also be accompanied by a group of ninja from the Leaf Village, they will arrive here within a few days."

Temari and Kankuro were not enthusiastic about the mission, but they were the best ninja of the Sand Village and were therefore the most suitable guardians of Miyu.

"Gaara, could you go tell Miyu to pack her things please?"

"Very well."

Gaara could see through Lord Masahiro's request. It was plain to see that Miyu was to be used as bait and should she be assassinated then it was cause for a fully allied war and should she survive the journey then she would still be heir. Knocking on the door first, Gaara entered the room to find Miyu sitting on her bed while gazing out the window at the sandstorm.

"You must prepare your things. You will be returning to the Land of Lightening once the additional group of ninja arrive."

"Is it safe for me to leave Gaara?"

Gaara turned to look at Miyu directly and he could see that the young girl was scared to leave.

"You will be protected."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Naruto arrived at the gates of the Leaf Village out of breath. He had run the entire way thinking he was late but he should have known better; Kakashi-sensei was always late. Sasuke and Sakura were already there just waiting patiently and Naruto just folded his arms up above his head and tried to wait as patiently as he could.

"I've never been to the Sand Village, what do you think it's like Sasuke?"

Sasuke just ignored Sakura as normal and Naruto couldn't resist cutting in.

"Sandy of course Sakura."

Sakura just punched Naruto and was satisfied when she saw him land several feet back in a tangle of arms and legs. Just then Kakashi leapt in front of them all and looking around to see that they were all there he clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"I apologize for being late, I got lost on the road of Life. Well let's head out, we've got a long way to go."

Sakura and Sasuke were used to their sensei's tardiness and just nodded in understanding and they raced along the path at full speed and Naruto had to quickly pull himself together to catch up with them. It would be a fairly long journey just to get to the Sand Village and then even longer to travel to the Land of Lightening. None of the genin had ever been to the Land of Wind nor to the Land of Lightning.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are the Takeshi like to make this a B-ranked mission?"

Kakashi knew that the question had come from Naruto but it was undoubtedly a question that was on the minds of the rest of the group.

"The Takeshi Clan's power rivalled the Uchiha Clan. They were an elite family with the strongest trained ninja. It was common for their ninja to reach jonin level at a young age. The last surviving member of the elite family is Kokoro Takeshi, I think she's about the same age as you guys, but she's already jonin."

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all looked at each other in shock. They already had a new level of fear and respect for the Takeshi Clan and most of all for Kokoro Takeshi.

"But Kakashi-sensei, if they were so great how did they get wiped out?"

"When enough are against you Sakura, even the strongest can fall."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kokoro remained prostrate on the floor as she listened to the instructions of the remaining Takeshi Elders. She had listened to their every word of guidance and had followed their every instruction and she knew that the return of the Takeshi Clan would soon arrive. Sitting up she nodded to the remaining members of her Clan and she knew that it was now or never. The Takeshi Clan would either rise back up or fall forever.

"I will make sure that the Masahiro girl never makes it to her Lord."

"Tell us Kokoro, what is it that you plan to do?"

"My sources tell me that the group in the Sand Village protecting the girl as well as a group from the Leaf Village will be escorting her back to the Land of Lightening. I will wait for them to approach the borders of the Land of Lightening before I attack since they will be weary."

"Will you kill the ninja guarding her?"

"Only if I must."

The Elders nodded in agreement and they gave their final blessing on their last hope. There was no doubt within the Takeshi Clan that Kokoro would succeed in accomplishing her mission. She was the best ninja and they knew that if the Takeshi Clan had not been destroyed by the Masahiro that she would have risen to be the most successful Lady of the Land of Lightening.

Kokoro bowed to the Elders and then left the Temple and decided that it would be best for her to begin her preparations. Her sources had been very specific with their information. Kakashi Hatake the Legendary Copy Ninja was going to be one of the guards, as well as Sasuke Uchiha who was the last of the Uchiha Clan. The pair of them would be enough trouble for her. Kokoro had enough abilities in her ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu that she would be able to counter anything they threw against her, even the Sharingan.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

As Kakashi's group began to get closer to the Land of Wind they were forced to wear masks and shrouds of clothing in order to prevent the inhalation of sand and the burn of the wind against their skin. The Land of Wind was a constant sandstorm and it made it hard for the Leaf Village ninjas to travel the barren wasteland. A day or more and they would reach the Sand Village and then be able to find shelter to rest themselves before continuing their journey.

The sun was beginning to set and immediately the chill in the air rose. It was incredible how quickly the temperatures changed in the desert. During the day it felt like they were roasting alive with the sand and wind constantly whipping around. But at night or even when the sun was covered by clouds, the temperatures dropped enough to be felt significantly.

"Kakashi-sensei can we rest?"

"Soon."

The group nodded to their sensei and then proceeded to trudge forward when suddenly the sandstorm completely stopped and the wind and sand were completely still. The group stopped dead in their tracks from the abruptness of it and stood slightly confused.

"Kakashi-sensei it's just an area around us that's been stilled. Look the sandstorm is still there."

Kakashi nodded to Sakura and looked around at the sand that had stilled around them but perhaps fifty feet away in all directions the sandstorm was still raging.

"Hello Gaara."

The group was a bit stunned by Kakashi's statement but then over the ridge they were about to cross came Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara had used his control over the sand to create a barrier around them so that they could travel a bit easier.

"You guys were taking forever just to get here so we were sent to speed you up."

Naruto scowled at Kankuro but he really was thankful for the break. Gaara then turned around and began walking back the way he came and everyone just followed suit. As they walked down a ridge Naruto could see that there were some large formations just ahead and he realized that they hadn't been rock formations as Kakashi had thought but it was the Sand Village itself. The buildings were all made of a sandy cement and they were rounded by the constant weathering of the wind.

"There are rooms prepared for you."

Kakashi nodded to Temari and thanked Gaara for the assistance in travelling through the desert. Just then Kakashi saw a little girl that he hadn't noticed before standing right beside Gaara and had a hand clutched to the edge of his robes. The girl must have been no more than seven or eight years old but he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her before. She had been completely hidden by Gaara and she seemed to be adamant on remaining at his side. Temari noticed Kakashi's sudden realization of the additional accompaniment.

"The girl with Gaara is Miyu Masahiro, the girl we've been hired to protect."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all looked at the little girl in astonishment. The girl was incredibly young to be a target for assassination and add to that she was standing so close to Gaara; no one had ever been brave enough to be close to Gaara before.

"You guys are surprised she's beside Gaara aren't you? There's been many assassination attempts while she's been here so it's safer for her to be with Gaara all the time. His sand rises to protect him so its safest for her to be close to him since his sand will protect her at all times. She's quiet and well behaved, Gaara doesn't mind her, just Kankuro."

Kankuro scowled at Temari who just laughed it off and then led Kakashi and his group towards the main building in the village. It seemed that not only had the sandstorm been settled by Gaara but in the village the actual sandstorm had been quelled as well. The Sand Village was large and all the buildings were made of the same sandy cement with tight windows and everyone seemed to be dressed the same, in long robes to protect their skin from the harsh sand.

Naruto pushed back the hood of his robes and removed his mask so that he could finally take a fresh breath of air and was pleased to find that he didn't inhale sand for once. Despite the fact that the Sand Village was set in a barren desert, the village seemed nice enough and it was obvious that the people had adapted to their surroundings. The moment the sandstorm had ended the village came back to life and there were people quickly setting up shop and children running about.

"Sakura I would like you to attend to Miyu. Naruto and Sasuke you both will rest a bit. I will speak with the Lord."

Sakura nodded and went over to Gaara and bent down to be at eye level with the little girl. It was plain to see that the girl was scared and sympathized that she had been forced to grow up feeling like she was in constant danger. But it was weird to find someone who felt naturally safe when in the presence of Gaara. Sakura had been there at the chunin exams and then again when Gaara had lost control to become Shukaku. He was a scary kid but it seemed that his time after the chunin exams had levelled him somewhat.

"Hi Miyu, my name is Sakura. I'm a medical ninja and I was wondering if I could just make sure you're alright?"

Miyu looked up at Gaara's face which was as stoic as ever and then he nodded and she turned to Sakura and nodded herself. Sakura took the little girl's hand and then led her into the main building.

"How about you show me where your room is and I can help you pack your things too."

Miyu nodded and then walked at the same pace as Sakura so that she was constantly close. Sakura realized that the girl didn't want to be far away from anyone at any time and just decided to pick the girl up. Miyu had been a bit surprised to be carried by Sakura, but immediately wrapped her arms and legs around her tightly so that she wouldn't fall. Miyu pointed to the direction of her room and when Sakura entered, Miyu scrambled down and then sat on her bed inviting Sakura to sit beside her.

"So this is your room? It's nice and big, and you have a nice big window too."

Sakura knelt before Miyu and focusing her chakra began to heal the small bruises on the girl from the force of the sand and wind. It was paramount that Miyu be in top condition, since it would be a long journey back to the Land of Lightening and anything could happen.

"So you want to stay with me since Gaara might be a bit busy?"

Miyu nodded, she rather liked Sakura and she didn't mind having her watch over her. Gaara left the room to go and see the Lord for further instructions. The preparations had been made for their journey to the Land of Lightening and it was only when the Leaf Village ninjas were back at full strength that they would leave. The journey would take at least a couple weeks but perhaps less than that since Miyu was so small she could be carried most of the time.

As Gaara was walking towards the office of the Lord, Temari and Kankuro both caught up with him.

"I think we should leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this. There's a good chance of us being attacked along the way."

"Very well."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi had agreed with Gaara and his team that they should instead leave first thing in the morning. There was a bad feeling going around about the mission and it would be best not to delay their departure. Looking over to the other two beds he saw that Sasuke was already starting to wake up but Naruto was still fast asleep and snoring.

"Sasuke, you and Naruto can go and oversee the preparations of our departure. Make sure there is enough water to last us until we get to the Land of Fire. It will be easier for us to find good water out of the Land of Wind."

Sasuke nodded and shoved Naruto awake so that he tumbled with a yelp out of the bed and onto the floor. Naruto didn't seemed to be fazed in the least and just began to function as if he was sleep walking. Kakashi wasn't worried, he knew that Sasuke would make sure that Naruto was fully alert by the time they got outside. Making his way over to Miyu's room where Sakura was as well, he found that Sakura was already awake and getting Miyu's things packed up quickly.

"Sakura I'll leave Miyu with you."

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi made his way out of the building and was surprised to once again see that the sandstorm had been managed by Gaara who was standing to the side while the servants made sure that all the backpacks were fully stocked. Miyu didn't have a lot of belongings so her things could be equally distributed to everyone's backpack.

"Are we almost ready?"

Kankuro waited to the side with his arms folded as Temari leaned against her large fan tapping it with her fingernail impatiently. Just then Sakura came down the steps with Miyu in tow and they all made sure they were gathered and everything they needed was with them.

"Alright, we're going to all be on constant alert. Miyu is to stay with Sakura or Gaara at all times."

The group nodded and then began to head out with Gaara and Kakashi in the lead, Sasuke, Temari and Kankuro in the back, and Naruto with Sakura and Miyu in the middle. It was going to be a long journey and they hoped for the best.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

It had taken Kokoro just over a week to make it well enough into the Land of Fire and not long after that she had tracked down Miyu and the group guarding her. Kokoro knew better than to just set traps or to reveal herself; she had to study her opponents first and then act from there. She was already well informed in the abilities of the three Sand ninjas, and she knew who Kakashi Hatake was immediately. Judging from the Uchiha symbol on the back of one of the ninja she could safely assume that he was the last Uchiha. As for the other two that were with her target, she didn't think that the girl would be that much of a problem and as for the boy he seemed to be all talk.

_ I will not fail in my mission._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Kakashi and the rest of the group had started getting quite a bit concerned after weeks without a single attack. The weather had proved to be favourable and they had made good time and cut off a few days since Naruto had just carried Miyu on his shoulders so that they could travel through the night.

"We will arrive at the border of the Land of Lightening by tomorrow morning."

Kakashi nodded to Gaara and he looked back at the rest of the group who seemed to be relieved that they were almost there, even Miyu had a shy smile on her face. Miyu had seemed to have taken a strong liking to both Naruto and Sakura. Naruto preferred to carry Miyu on his shoulders since she would get tired from walking fairly quickly and her steps were shorter than the rest.

"We'll stop for lunch in a few hours or so."

Naruto's stomach growled on cue and Miyu couldn't help but giggle. Miyu reached into her pocket and took out a meal replacement bar that was seafood ramen flavoured. Sakura looked at it a bit warily but Naruto received the treat with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Miyu, this is awesome! I love ramen, don't you? Especially ramen with pork, and ramen with beef, and there's this place in my village called Ichiraku Ramen Bar and it has the best ramen ever! I helped him win a contest for best ramen. I used one of my powerful ninja techniques to make the ramen noodles perfect! Some day I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen Bar, believe it!"

"Do you promise Naruto?"

"I promise Miyu! I never go back on my promises, that's my ninja way! Believe it!"

Miyu smiled and took out another ramen meal replacement bar from her pocket and began to eat it with Naruto. The rest of the group was used to Naruto's passionate love for ramen, but Miyu seemed to like Naruto's personality and shared his love for ramen as well. Just then Gaara stopped walking and everyone else stopped and began looking around for the cause of the halt.

"What is it Gaara?"

Suddenly from both side of the forest came a whir of blazing shuriken and kunai and without a moment's hesitation Gaara had thrown a shield of sand around them. But even with the shield of sand, the shuriken and kunai were travelling at such high speeds and with such intense heat that they were piercing through the shield.

"What's happening to your shield Gaara?"

Temari pointed to the areas of the shield which had been turned to glass.

"It's like when lightening hits sand, the temperature is so great it melts the sand into glass!"

The group became worried since Gaara's sand shield was their greatest and most important defence, especially for Miyu.

"Alright, Gaara you stay with Miyu. Temari you will be the defence before Gaara. Kankuro we will need your puppets. Naruto we will need your Shadow Clones. Sasuke keep your Sharingan on. Sakura you stay with Miyu as well."

Everyone was thankful that Kakashi was there to take charge and as the sand shield of Gaara began to crumble due to the chunks of glass that had been created out of it, they all took their positions. Sasuke had his Sharingan scanning the forest on one side while Kakashi used his sole Sharingan eye to scan the other. It was difficult to tell from which side the enemy would attack.

Just then there was a rustle in the trees and a figure flipped up high and landed into a crouched position with one hand forward to balance. Each ninja gripped their weapons tightly as their enemy slowly stood to reveal their identity. Before them stood a girl no more than fifteen years old. She was dressed practically, with a black sleeveless shirt that was cropped below her chest so that her muscled stomach was plain to see. She wore a pair of black cargo pants that were tied below her knee and had on a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal square to protect the top of her hands. Her hair was cropped short like a boy and the metal band sewn to her belt immediately identified her as a ninja of the Village of Light.

"Great day for a fight."

"Kokoro Takeshi."

Kakashi couldn't believe that she had come herself to assassinate Miyu. Kokoro kept her eyes trained on all of them and suddenly a bombardment of Naruto Shadow Clones burst from the forest to attack her and without batting an eye she erected a powerful shield of light to encircle her and burned each clone instantaneously upon contact.

"Now that wasn't very polite. Here I've just been introduced and you're already trying to kill me."

With that Kokoro leapt up into the air and unleashed another wave of shuriken and kunai. Both Kakashi and Sasuke tried to watch Kokoro's hand movements but a bright glare covered her entire body and they were forced to close their eyes.

"Duck!"

The group was barely able to deflect the burning weapons and as they landed on the ground they noticed that the weapons had been reduced to nothing more than blobs of metal. Even their own kunai were slightly melted from the contact with the blazing projectiles.

"Ah, I should have warned you first about using your Sharingan. I'm from the Village of Light, and we're quite aware of the powers of the Sharingan. I harness the power of the sun to charge my chakra and create an array of techniques without even making a single hand gesture. You couldn't focus on me could you? That's because the light has been absorbed into the surface of my skin so my body is one big burning glare."

Without indication, Kokoro disappeared in a flash and Sasuke and Kakashi were forced to conceal their Sharingan as the light burned their eyes and made it even more difficult for them to see. Kokoro moved too fast for them to react and before they knew it she was lashing out physical attacks on them before they could defend themselves.

"You're going to have to do better than that!"

Kokoro's sing song voice echoed from all around and the group didn't know what to do. She was moving so fast and her techniques were executed flawlessly. Naruto began to summon more and more of his Shadow Clones but even they couldn't slow her down.

Temari was getting impatient. Usually she was able to find a weakness in her opponent within the first few moments of fighting, but Kokoro seemed to be in a league of her own. Kokoro's defence was based on the sun, so with the sun at it's strongest in the afternoon and not a cloud in sight, it was easy to see that she would have an ample amount of energy and chakra. They had to slow her down enough for her to be taken down by one of Kankuro's puppets.

Kokoro could see the wheels working and she knew that she had no weakness in such ideal fighting conditions. She had been able to overcome the Sharingan and even penetrate Gaara's famed sand shield. Flipping back in front of the group with her hands on her hips, Kokoro decided to have a bit of fun.

"Well you're all rather dull so how about this, I'll fight you one by one or even in pairs if you'd like, and once I take you all down I'll kill the girl."

Kokoro noticed the flinch of the pink haired girl that was holding the Masahiro child and she smirked.

"You think I'm cruel don't you? Good. The Masahiro Clan will receive no mercy from the Takeshi. My clan and my family was annihilated by that usurper and that is unforgiveable!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other and sprang forward to attack. Kokoro smirked at the challenge and taking her fighting stance she focused her chakra so that the glisten of light on her skin was just bright enough to disable the Sharingan. Quickly making her hand motions, Kokoro had channelleged the heat to the soles of her feet and the palms of her hand. Even with Naruto and his Shadow Clones and Sasuke's attacks, Kokoro was more than capable of fighting both of them.

Naruto's clones kept disappearing with a poof each time they tried to make contact with her as her skin was so hot. Even Sasuke, who was a flexible fighter and used every movement of his body as an attack, could barely land a hit on her. Kokoro drew back her hands and with a single strong force she struck Naruto in the chest causing him to fly back several feet unconscious.

"Focus on me Sasuke."

Sasuke had been distracted while watching Naruto go flying and Kokoro began to fight Sasuke a bit harder. She flipped forward and kicked out but Sasuke had been quick enough to grab her ankle. Without losing any momentum, Kokoro used her other leg to kick out at him but he grabbed that ankle as well. Smirking, Kokoro used her entire body to flip Sasuke while he was holding her legs so that he went flying forward. Sasuke tumbled several yards and was left on the ground unconscious. Kokoro turned to see that both Temari and Kankuro were both coming at her at full fury.

"Now this is getting interesting!"

Temari set out to knock Kokoro off her balance with some choice winds but Kokoro quickly removed a small baton with a spike at the end of it. Clicking a button the baton expanded into a five foot spear that she plunged into the ground to keep her position. Just as the winds were beginning to die down, Kankuro unleashed his puppet with its sword tipped limbs.

Kankuro began to manipulate his puppet while Temari continued to control the winds but it seemed that with her baton, Kokoro was able to deflect all of the puppet's attacks. Kokoro used her jutsu to burn the threads of chakra that Kankuro was using to manipulate the puppet so that it was rendered completely useless. With the puppet disabled, Kokoro made her hand motions and completely engulfed the puppet in blazing flames so that it was reduced to ashes instantly.

"Crow!"

Temari and Kankuro watched in horror as Kankuro's puppet was reduced to nothing. Without the puppet, Kankuro didn't have any attacks left and Kokoro knew it. Temari was about to summon Kamatari the one-eyed sickle weasel when Kokoro unleashed a series of blazing torpedoes forcing them to take cover behind the fan.

"Temari look out!"

Before Temari could react, Kokoro had leapt forward and grabbed the fan and focusing the chakra onto the blades of the fan burned a giant hole in the center of it rendering it useless. Temari and Kankuro were too shocked to move as their weapons were destroyed by Kokoro.

"You should rely on yourself and not your toys."

With that, Kokoro attacked both Temari and Kokoro and sent them flying off to the side unconscious. Just then Kakashi came forward. He had watched Kokoro fight and it was like watching a master perform artistry. All of her movements were precise and perfect. She had no flaws in her form or her commitment to moves. She was able to analyze her opponents quickly and easily and take them down.

"You're quite remarkable Kokoro Takeshi, but now you must fight me."

"I've heard many things about you Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja. Don't hold back."

Kakashi knew that he couldn't use his Sharingan but he could still use every other ability he. There was no doubting that the girl was an amazing ninja, but he had a lot more up his sleeve than just his Sharingan. Kokoro retracted the glisten on her skin since Kakashi wasn't going to use his Sharingan on her and therefore copy her techniques. Focusing her chakra, Kokoro took her battle stance and charged her solar energy to the palms of her hands and the soles of her feet so that she would burn with every contact.

Kakashi knew that Kokoro would be able to use a lot more attacks on him since the sun charged her chakra and therefore she had a nearly limitless supply. He would have to use the most important techniques to subdue her. Making his hand motions, Kakashi used his water technique.

Kokoro saw the attack and making her hand motions she knew exactly what she would do to counter it.

"Flaming Wall Jutsu!"

Kakashi was surprised that she had used a fire jutsu to counter his water jutsu but as her fire burned through his attack causing the water to boil instantaneously and evaporate he knew that she was clever. Her heat based attacks were her strongest and he would have to force her to use other attacks in order to find her weakness. Kakashi made his hand motions and summoned his earth style jutsu creating giant boulders as projectiles. Kokoro smirked and summoning her jutsu she used a technique she had learned from her studies in the Land of Water.

"Shroud of Mist Jutsu!"

Kakashi watched carefully as the entire area was covered in a dense fog and he knew that his boulders were useless if he couldn't see. Making his hand motions Kakashi used the jutsu that he always used when he couldn't see his opponent.

"Summoning Ninken Justsu!"

Just then his pack of eight dogs appeared before him.

"Track down Kokoro Takeshi and immobolize her."

Kokoro had heard of Kakashi's Ninken before and she didn't bother to move since she knew that the dogs would be able to hear and smell her. She needed to instead think of a way to counter it.

"Might as well make it interesting for the dogs to catch me."

Kokoro had learned the Shadow Clone jutsu as well and created seven other clones of herself. Sending her clones out in different directions she knelt down and listened carefully for the sound of the dog that would come to track her down.

She heard the bird whistle from each of her other clones that indicated that they had managed to subdue the dogs. Just then a small pug came at her and reacting quickly Kokoro summoned solar heat into her palm and smacked her palm into the pug's face causing him to disappear with a poof. Removing her Shroud of Mist, the area was soon restored and the sun began to quickly recharge Kokoro's chakra levels.

"Those dogs of yours were cute Kakashi, but it's going to take more than that!"

Kokoro created a dozen of her Shadow Clones and sent them to attack Kakashi all at once. Before long she had managed to subdue him, she knew that it wouldn't take much since his techniques required a substantial amount of chakra. Kokoro looked to where Miyu was being guarded and quickly sent a flurry of shuriken and kunai and then set them ablaze so that they turned Gaara's sand shield into blotches of glass.

Kokoro charged forward and the girl with the pink hair quickly put the girl down and prepared herself but there was no use. Kokoro moved too quickly and Sakura was quickly knocked to the side unconscious. It was now only the Sand wielder that stood between her and her target. Kokoro made the same blazing heat on her palms and soles and began to attack Gaara's sand shield causing sections of it to turn into glass and his shield began to crumble.

Gaara was beginning to get worried since the majority of the sand had already been changed into glass and it looked like she was going to try and use it against him.

"Miyu, take cover further back."

Miyu nodded and quickly moved further away but remained in view of Gaara just in case. Kokoro could see it in Gaara's eyes that he was starting to get serious. She watched as he created a huge hammer of steel-like sand and swung to attack her. There was no time to dodge, Kokoro stood her ground and erected the strongest shield she had with her jutsu.

"Solar Shield Jutsu!"

A powerful shield surrounded Kokoro and the intense heat vitrified the sand into a giant block of glass. Gaara stood completely stunned and Kokoro decided to take his hesitation. Focusing her chakra into a powerful blow she struck the block of glass hard with both fists together. The glass shattered instantly creating hundreds of thick projectiles that passed through Gaara's sand shield and pierced him.

"Blood…that's…my…blood!"

Kokoro watched in fear as something began to change about Gaara. She could feel the malice in the air and it made her shiver. She watched as Gaara's form began to change and he began to look more like a creature.

"You are Shukaku's container!"

The demon that had possessed Gaara had partially taken form and chuckled at her. Kokoro hadn't been prepared for this but she knew that she would have to take control of the situation. Shukaku struck at lightening speed and Kokoro was knocked back several feet. Pulling herself up as she winced from the pain, Kokoro closed her eyes and delved deep within her.

_ I need your power now! Merge with me Flaming Phoenix Demon! Fight with me against the One-Tailed Shukaku!_

Kokoro felt the Flaming Phoenix Demon within her flutter to life at the prospect of fighting such a mighty demon. As the Phoenix merged itself with Kokoro, she became engulfed in flames with the intensity of the sun and great fiery wings sprung from her back. Kokoro thanked the demon for the alliance.

"You think you are the only one who is a container of a demon Gaara of the Desert? My father saved the Land of Lightening from the Flaming Phoenix Demon and sealed it within me. Unlike Shukaku within you, I have made an alliance with my demon. It merged with me and we are unstoppable!"

Shukaku chuckled mercilessly and began to launch his attack of sand against the Phoenix but Kokoro's flames were so intense they instantly changed the sand into glass. Beating her fiery wings, Kokoro sent the bits of glass back at Shukaka, piercing him in small places. Kokoro then unleashed a wave of flames that enveloped Shukaku. Kokoro watched as Shukaku screeched and slowly began to retract into Gaara.

_ My flames are shirnking, Shukaku is a remarkable demon._

"I know, I don't want to defeat him."

_ Use our power to heal his wounds._

The Flaming Phoenix Demon went dormant within her and Kokoro walked over to where Gaara lay and his eyes were open watching her approach. She watched as his sand slowly began to come around him in defence. Kokoro raised her hands to show that she wasn't going to do any harm. Kneeling over him, Kokoro began to tend to Gaara's wounds. She couldn't help it. For some reason Kokoro felt drawn to Gaara and her demon seemed to sense a connection with his demon as well.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because our demons have acknowledged each other. Can't you feel it within you?"

Gaara nodded. He did feel Shukaku to be a bit different in his feelings towards Kokoro. It was as though Shukaku found a fellow demon ally, an equal.

"Why do you wish to kill the girl?"

Kokoro looked past Gaara at the little girl cowering behind a rock. Before it had seemed like such an easy task to just kill the girl since she stood in her way to reclaiming the lordship. Something about Gaara had changed her perception on things and he hadn't even said a word to her. Everything between her and Gaara was internal, as though their demons had come to the conclusion that they should not be enemies.

"The Masahiro Clan murdered mine and I seek justice. This girl is the heir to the Masahiro Clan."

"She is innocent, Lord Masahiro is not."

Kokoro sat cross legged beside Gaara and she felt him summon his sand and levitate them high up into the air. She hadn't realized that the rest of the group had started to regain consciousness. Gaara was protecting her so that they could continue their conversation.

"My father the Kazekage wished for the mobility of the Land of Wind and sealed the One Tailed Shukaku within me killing my mother. Since then the Sand Village has seen me as their greatest mistake. My father has tried to kill me many times but has failed. You are not the only one who suffers Kokoro."

Kokoro looked at Gaara in a new light. His own people had turned against him for something he had no power over. Her people had been killed for the power they possessed.

"I cannot turn back on my mission to reclaim the Land of Lightening. Masahiro must fall."

"You know that is impossible. The Takeshi are too few in number, you will be destroyed."

Kokoro pulled her knees up against her chest and rested her chin on them. She knew that Gaara spoke the truth. The Masahiro held too much power because of their great number. The Takeshi Clan was too few to truly take back the lordship again.

"I am the leader of the Takeshi Clan, what am I to do? I cannot turn aside after my Clan was murdered for power."

"Leave it be. You can bring your people to the Sand Village. Your talents will be put to good use in the desert. You will find refuge and peace in the Land of Wind."

Kokoro was surprised at Gaara's offer, and yet she couldn't bring herself to refuse. Her people were the most important thing to her, and rather then see them die at a futile attempt to get the lordship back, she could save them all and start over. Brushing the tears in her eyes away with the back of her hand, Kokoro nodded to Gaara.

"I will bring my people to the Land of Wind and we will start over with you and your people."

Gaara nodded and the both of them stood and clasped hands. Gaara began to descend down and he stood in front of Kokoro to shield her from the group that had awoken.

"Kokoro and I have come to an agreement. The Takeshi Clan will relocate to the Land of Wind under the protection of the Sand Village."

Kokoro walked over to where Miyu still cowered behind a rock but was reassured when she saw Gaara give her a nod. Kokoro took the little girl's hand in hers and patted it softly.

"Promise me you will care for the Land of Lightening with honour and peace."

"I promise."

Kokoro nodded to the little girl and picking up a handful of sand she let the heat pool into her palms and she shaped the glass into a teardrop pendant. Handing it to Miyu she watched as the little girl examined the gift carefully.

"That is my promise to you that I will take my Clan from the Land of Lightening and end the revolt."

Miyu looked up at Kokoro and leapt up at her and gave her a big hug. Kokoro was a bit stunned but allowed a small smile to grace her face as she hugged Miyu back.

"Then it's a deal."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head but was glad that things had been sorted out. He approached Kokoro and extended his hand to her in friendship.

"Kokoro Takeshi, your father would be very proud of what you've become."

Kokoro felt pride return to her and she shook the hand of Kakashi firmly.

"I won't apologize for the bruises. You guys should know better than to think you can best a Takeshi."

Kakashi just laughed fully amused, but the rest of the group just rubbed their heads from the bruises they felt. Kokoro moved to walk beside Gaara and they continued on towards the Land of Lightening to complete their mission and return Miyu safely to Lord Masahiro.

~End~


End file.
